


Puppy Love

by Ghostgourd



Category: McDonaldland, Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostgourd/pseuds/Ghostgourd
Summary: Ronald McDonald's best canine friend Sundae hasn't been feeling too happy, and has been longing for the touch of a romantic lover. Ronald puts it upon himself to solve his puppy's love problems!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I doing

Ronald McDonald woke up from his mid afternoon nap and grabbed himself a burger from the fridge. All of a sudden, he heard the tv turn on in the other room.  
"SUNDAE? IS THAT YOU?" Ronald asked.  
Ronald had adopted sundae several years ago, and the two have been inseparable since. From corporate McDonald's meetings on very important yet boring business decisions, to late nights cuddling under their mcbedsheets, the two were best friends.  
"YEAH RONALD IM IN HERE", Sundae shouted.  
Ronald cracked a wide smile, and grabbed another burger for his mccanine friend.  
He crossed the threshold into his living room and saw Sundae reclining on the couch. He sat down next to his dog and handed him a burger. As the two ate, a commercial for lonely bachelor's came on the screen.  
.  
Are you lonely? Sad? Depressed even? Have you tried to get a girl to love you, but that hasn't even worked out, no matter how hard you try? Well, now you can advertise yourself! Buy a 15 second commercial and advertise your singleness, and the ladies will come rolling in!  
.  
"..."  
"Hey, Sundae, are you okay? Lately you've been feeling kinda down." Ronald inquired.  
"Oh, yeah I'm ok I guess, Ron. I just get lonely sometimes."  
"Well, you have me, buddy!"  
"Thanks Ronald, but I mean a romantic and even sexual partner."  
"O-OH! I understand…"  
Ronald was asexual and didn't truly understand the longing for sexual partners, but he knew he had to help his best friend.  
"I'll be right back, buddy."  
"Okay…" sundae replied in a depressive voice.  
Ronald headed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed another one of his close friends.  
"Wright & Co. , Defense attorney, this is Maya speaking."  
"Hey Maya! It's me, Ronald McDonald. Can I speak to Nick?"  
"Oh! Hi Ronald! Nick's out right now, he went to get pizza with Dante. Can I take a message?"  
"Yeah, it's about Sundae. He's not doing too well, tell him to meet me at Fazbear's Pizza tonight at 9. We're getting the group together."  
"Okay! He'll be there!"  
Ronald made several other phone calls and then placed the phone back on the wall. He hoisted up his large yellow baggy pants and marched back into the living room.  
"Hey, buddy? I'm gonna go out tonight with the old gang, will you be okay here? Or do you want me to call Grimace to come play with you?"  
"Oh, it's ok. You don't have to. I'll just be here I guess…" sundae said sadly.  
Ronald let on a small frown, but then changed his facial expression to a more confident, determined face.  
~~~~  
"Ughhhhh, what NOW! WE GOTTA WAIT FOR EVERYONE?" The Grinch said with a scowl on his face.  
"Hey, take it easy, man. They'll be here soon." Sans assured his grumpy green friend.  
One by one everyone came into Freddy Fazbear's pizza. First Dante, then Phoenix, and Demifiend and even Cloud Strife, too. As everyone arrived, Ronald McDonald arrived last.  
"Now that everyone is here, let's find a place to sit."  
Everyone sat down at a table with the animatronic band playing their instruments loud and proud.  
"Hi! I'm Ann, and I'll be your server today!"  
Everyone placed their order and patiently sat waiting for their chicken nuggets and pizza.  
As the group of old friends made small talk and caught up after a couple years of not all meeting up at once, a distinct, yet familiar, unwanted voice spoke.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the undesirables."  
"What do you want Komaeda, we're just trying to eat."  
"Oh, nothing. Just gawking at the public zoo, I suppose."  
Komaeda's group of miscreants laughed, and his friend Geese Howard, high fives him.  
"C'mon, we got shit to do." Shadow the hedgehog told his group.  
As Komaeda's group left, Phoenix sank in his seat and buried his face in his hands.  
"Years later and we're STILL being bullied by them." Phoenix exclaimed.  
"Hey bro, it's ok. Those assholes will get what's coming to them." The Grinch said as he patted Phoenix's head.  
"Now, why are we all here, Ron?" Dante asked. "I can't really be killing Demons at a Freddy Fazbear's now can I!"  
"I brought you all here because of Sundae. He's not doing too well."  
Everyone perked up and sat up in their seats.  
"I-Is Sundae okay?" Demifiend asked with a concerned tone in his voice.  
"No not really, he's depressed. He wants a partner. I'm asexual as you all know, and I can't really understand his pain and properly help, so I figured I'd go to all my friends for help."  
"Hmm I see your problem. Worry not." Cloud told his clown friend. "There's a nice chocobo back at the stable, they'd be great together."  
"Thanks cloud but I think that's a little too big for him."  
Dante and Demifiend perked up in excitement. The two of them said "GOUTO!"  
"go-who???" The Grinch asked.  
"Gouto, my friend Raidou's pet black cat. It's a very nice cat." Demifiend explained.  
As everyone talked and pitched ideas, the TV all of a sudden seemed to be on max volume.  
WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A SPECIAL REPORT ON THE PRESIDENTIAL DEBATE. TERRY, TO YOU.  
~  
THANK YOU JOTARO, HI THIS IS TERRY BOGARD LIVE AT THE PRESIDENTIAL DEBATE. DEMOCRATIC PARTY CANDIDATE LADY GWYNEVERE OF ANOR LONDO IS GOING HEAD TO HEAD AGAINST REPUBLICAN CANDIDATE NORVILLE "SHAGGY" ROGERS, AND-  
.  
"Ughhhhh turn that shit off!" The Grinch angrily said. The worker turned down the TV , as to not annoy the biggest group in their dining room at that moment.  
"Alrighty then, we've finally come to a decision!" Ronald said, beaming with confidence.  
"We will adopt another dog!"


End file.
